


Becoming Your Own Worst Nightmare

by jacquelee



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs' thoughts on joining the bullies and becoming a bully herself because she is so afraid of going back to being bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Your Own Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sidekicks battle at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Side Lined.

The second those two bullies showed up and said those dreaded words, Babs knew this was going to be exactly like at home. Being bullied was the reason she wanted to get away from there, the reason she came here in the first place, but those three and their little club seemed to not care about that, they seemed to be content with being "blank flanks". 

At first, Babs had thought they simply weren't bullied and maybe she could join their club, after all, the clubhouse was neat and they were all really nice, but she was cautious. How unlikely was it for everyone else to leave them alone when their club was literally based on being "blank flanks"? 

So she hadn't reacted much to anything they showed her, for fear of making herself an easy target for bullying again. And now her caution paid off. The second she heard those words from those two ponies who were exactly like the bullies at home, she knew what she had to do.

She would be damned if she let them side line her even here, bully her like the ponies at home did, just because she didn't have her cutie mark yet. No, this was her chance for a fresh start. Her chance to show those bullies that she was actually a cool pony and not someone relishing in being a "blank flank" like her cousin and those two friends of hers. 

With one last look towards Apple Bloom and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs put on a mask she hated but that was the only thing she could think of to avoid all that pain she knew would come with associating with those three. With not only acknowledging but celebrating that she didn't have a cutie mark yet. 

If she had to side line those three to avoid being side lined herself again, so be it. She learned a lot from the bullies at home, especially that the only thing that was awful about bullying was being on the receiving end. 

Which was why, when she said those cruel things and destroyed the float, she felt a pang of doubt, of pain knowing that what she did would cause her cousin and the other two ponies exactly the same pain she had endured. But what was the alternative? To bring that pain back on herself? 

No, she would not do that. Never again!


End file.
